


Let me be your valentine

by asamandra



Series: Sugar Baby Love Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Date, First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Tony is in love with his fellow student James and now that he's finally old enough he asks him out for a date...(this happened before Clint met Obadiah)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Sugar Baby Love Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159283
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Let me be your valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adam29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/gifts).



> For Adam29!! Happy Valentine's Day!! :D
> 
> I suck at titles... and so I borrowed it from a song from the techno band "Scooter" (yes, I'm that old) ;)

Tony looked in the mirror in the tiny bathroom. He glared at his image, tugged at his hair, scratched the sorry excuse for a beard on his chin and glared some more. 

“Well, fuck it!” He muttered and reached for the razor. 

Lately he had seen many of the older students here at college with stylish goatees but the hair on his chin refused to grow properly so that he could have one, too. Maybe someday, but not now apparently. 

With a sigh he started to shave and when his facial hair was gone he was ready to cry. Now he looked as young as he actually was again. 

“Fuck,” he almost cried. He looked like an idiot with his flimsy beard but even worse without it. Not today. Not today of all days! 

“Antonio,” Rafaela called and he sighed. “Allora avanti, avanti!” 

“Yeah,” he called back. “I’m almost done!” 

“Don’t block the bathroom all day. You are not alone here,” Rafaela said with her strong Italian accent when he left the small bathroom, then she stopped and looked at his face. “Where is your beard?” 

“Which beard?” Tony grumbled and looked at the older girl. She lived in a room on the other side of the floor. He sometimes helped her with her papers and she’s the closest he had to a friend here at college. Well, aside from Rhodey. 

“Antonio,” Rafaela sighed. “Give it time!” 

“But I don't have time,” Tony whined. 

“Why not? You are young and…” She said and then it hit her. “Oh. Oh! Is it that day?” 

“Yes, it’s that day,” Tony said and wiped his face. 

“Tesorino,” she sighed. “He would be dumb to turn you down. Stai benissimo!” 

“You sure?” Tony asked, a little bit unsure now. 

“Would I lie to you?” Rafaela gasped, a hand over her heart. 

“Yes,” Tony grinned. “Yes, you would. But I believe you this time.” 

“Scemo,” she said, but she also had a grin on her face. “You look good, Antonio. And he doesn’t want to go out with you, then I will.” 

“Thank you, Rafaela,” Tony said and blushed violently. Rafaela was very hot, too, he had to admit. But she was more like a big sister to him. She didn’t make his heart flutter, not like Rhodey. 

“Go, get him,” she smiled and hugged him for a moment before she passed him and went into the bathroom. 

Tony took a deep breath and went to the stairs. He left the dorm, walked over the campus to Rhodey’s favorite cafe and had no idea how he managed it without falling on his face or without running into someone… or a tree. 

“Oh god,” Tony muttered to himself when he arrived at the cafe. He stood outside of it, licked his lips nervously and startled, when the door went open and someone came out. It wasn’t Rhodey and he let out the air he held in his lungs. 

But when the girl who just came out looked at him weirdly, he steeled himself and went in. 

Rhodey sat at his usual table, some books scattered around on the table, looking in them and learning. A half filled cup with coffee stood between them, apparently forgotten, and an empty plate with some crumbs stood beside it. 

Tony licked his lips again, went over to him, pulled out the chair opposite of Rhodey and just sat down. James looked up, a frown on his face, but when he recognized Tony his features softened immediately and a fond smile appeared. 

“Hey,” he said and put his pen away. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be in…” he said and looked at his watch, but when he saw the time he frowned again. “Oh!” 

“Yeah, it’s late already,” Tony said and licked his lips once again. 

“So, want some coffee?” Rhodey asked and reached for his mug, took a sip, winced and grimaced and put it back on the table. “Ugh,” he groaned and looked out for the waiter. 

“No, I…” Tony started but then his voice started to tremble and he cleared his throat and started again. “No, I’m here because I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Okay,” Rhodey said and nodded. “Shoot.” 

“I… uh… I wanted… to… uh… you know… it’s uh… this day… you know… uh… Valentine’s Day and… uh…” he stammered. But then he stopped, pinched the bridge of his nose and took another deep breath. “Would you go out with me?” 

“Uh…” Rhodey said, baffled. 

“I mean… only if you don't have… uh… something else to do… or…” 

James looked at him for a very long moment, then his expression softened again and he nodded. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that.” 

“You don’t… uh… what? I mean… really?”

“Yes, Tony, I would love to go out with you,” he smiled. 

“You… you would?” Tony blurted, his eyes comically wide. 

“Yes, Tony,” Rhodey said and reached over, took Tony’s hand and squeezed it gently. 

“Awesome,” Tony said but then cleared his throat again, straightened his back and said, “Well, I’ll pick you up at seven thirty,” he said. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes, Tony,” Rhodey said now and chuckled quietly. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“I will leave you now,” Tony stated but then he deflated. “Well, unless…” 

“Wanna stay for a coffee? I could need a break,” Rhodey said and Tony started to beam.

“Oh, yeah,” he sighed. “Coffee would be nice.” 

“And while you’re here,” Rhodey’s grin broadened and shoved over his notebook. “You can take a look at this and tell me where my mistake is.” 

“Let me see…”

***

Tony stared at his image in the bathroom. Again. He wanted to punch it but it wasn’t the mirror’s fault, was it? He tore his hair and he whined at his sight.

“Fuck it,” he growled, left the bathroom and went to Rafaela’s door. He knocked, waited, knocked again and eventually the door went open. 

“Tony?” Rafaela looked at him confused. “What’s up?” 

“Help,” he said. “I need your help!” 

Rafaela looked at her watch. 

“Really? I mean… I have a date in an hour and…” 

“Yeah, me too!!” Tony interrupted her. “I have to pick up Rhodey in half an hour and look at me!” He literally whined now. 

Rafaela scrutinized him from head to toe and back and sighed. 

“That you want to wear?” she asked and gestured at his clothes. He wore black dress pants, a beige shirt and a grey vest. Tony looked at himself, too, and then at her. 

“Uh… yeah? Why not?” 

“Antonio, you are what? Seventeen years old?” 

“I’m eighteen,” he said petulantly. Rhodey had told him he wouldn’t go out with him as long as he was underage.

“You look like your own father,” Rafaela said and Tony doubted she knew who his father was. His dad wouldn't want to be seen dead with clothes like this. 

“But they are nice,” Tony said and Rafaela sighed. 

“But you are too young for them,” she said, turned Tony around and shoved him to his room. She sat him down on his bed and opened his dresser. 

“Madre di Dio!” she blurted when she saw his stuff. “Is that everything you have?” 

“Uh… no… but the rest is at home,” Tony said. “I never thought I would need a suit or… or… or a tuxedo in college.” 

“You have a tuxedo?” Rafaela turned to stare at him disbelievingly. 

Tony shrugged again. 

“I have a few of them,” he admitted then. And he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

She muttered something under her breath Tony couldn't understand. 

“What?” he asked and Rafaela turned around, scrutinizing him again. 

“No, you cannot wear that,” she said. “Take off that shirt and that ugly vest and burn it immediately.” 

She rummaged through his clothes and muttered in Italian. Technically Tony knew Italian, his mom was Italian and she taught him when he was a kid but he rarely used it lately and so he forgot most of the words. 

“Here,” she said and pulled out a black shirt. “Wear that.” She pulled out his leather jacket. “And that.” 

“And the pants?” Tony asked and Rafaela sighed. 

“You don't have anything else you can wear to a date,” she said then. “But next week we should go shopping.” 

“Okay,” Tony said and Rafaela grinned. 

“And you’ll buy me a nice dress for my help,” she said with a wink. 

“Of course I will,” Tony grinned back but shrugged out of his beige shirt and put on the black one and then he added the leather jacket. He looked at himself in the half blind mirror but he had to admit, she was right. He looked better. 

“Do I need a tie?” he asked and Rafaela raised a brow. 

“How old are you, Antonio?” She asked and Tony sighed. 

“Old enough to go out with the hottest guy in this college,” he said. “But apparently not old enough to know if I wear a tie or not.” 

“Antonio,” Rafaela said and sat down beside him. “James will love you with or without tie and if you don’t want to go to the most expensive ristorante here you will be fine.” 

“No, we’re not… I mean… it’s a good restaurant but not like that,” he said. “They don't expect ties or… you know… suits.” 

“So, you’re perfetto,” she said and Tony rose. He went to her and just hugged her. Rafaela was stiff like a poker for a moment but then she hugged him back. 

“You’re a good friend, Rafaela,” he said. “Thank you so much!” 

“Non c’è di che,” she said and smiled. “And now go, get your man!” 

“I will,” he smiled. And with that he left Rafaela in his dorm room and hurried out the door.

***

Tony’s hands were clammy when he knocked at the door. He took a deep breath and for a moment he thought he would faint. But then he straightened his back.

His name was Stark and his father always had said that Stark was a German word and it meant strong and a true Stark _was_ strong. 

The door went open just that moment and Rhodey was there and he looked so damn good, Tony couldn’t help himself, he just smiled. 

“Hey,” he said and Rhodey smiled back at him. It was a shame that he had to move to another dorm and that he couldn’t see him every day anymore. “You ready?” 

“Yes,” he said and turned around. “Just let me get my jacket.” 

Tony had to wait only three seconds and then James was back. He looked good. He looked more than good. Black pants, blue shirt, brown football jacket with white arms. 

“Where are we going?” he asked and Tony grinned. 

“Surprise,” he said and winked. Rhodey raised a brow and shrugged then, but followed him. A taxi Tony had called waited for them and together they climbed in. Tony gave the driver the address and the man merged into the traffic. 

“I… uh… I had no idea about… you know… a Valentine's Day’s gift and so…” he said when they were on their way. 

“Tony, that’s not…” Rhodey started but got interrupted when Tony pulled out a small package he had in the pocket of his jacket. 

“It’s just a little something,” he said. 

“Can I open it?” Rhodey asked and Tony nodded. 

“That’s why I gave it to you,” he said. “I thought… I thought flowers or chocolate would be too… I don't know… _cliche_?” 

“I like chocolate,” Rhodey said but he opened the package. “Oh my god,” he blurted the next moment. “Tony that’s… that’s… I can’t… it’s too… oh my god!” 

It was a watch, gold with a brown leather strap. 

“A little something?” he said then and Tony blushed violently. 

“I… didn’t mean to… to embarrass you… you know,” he said quietly. “But when I saw it I imagined it at your wrist and…” 

“But Tony, that’s…” he started but when Tony looked at him he stopped and swallowed. “Thank you.” 

“Non c’è di che,” Tony said and grinned at Rhodey’s puzzled expression. “You’re welcome.” 

“I have something for you, too,” Rhodey said and reached in the pocket of his jacket. He took out an envelope and held it out for Tony to take. He looked at it for a moment but then he opened it. 

“Oh wow! Tickets for AC/DC!” he blurted. “That’s awesome!” 

“I know how much you love them,” Rhodey said. “And you may have noticed that there are two tickets.” 

“So,” Tony said slowly. “That means, I need to ask someone to accompany me?” he added with a wink. 

“If you don’t want to throw the ticket away, then…” he said. 

“I guess… I know someone I want to ask… but I’ll wait how our first date turns out. Maybe he doesn’t want to go with me afterwards?” 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure the date will be awesome,” Rhodey said. He reached over and took Tony’s hand and squeezed it gently. And Tony smiled at him. 

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. James wore the watch already - Tony had insisted - and together they left the taxi. Tony paid and Rhodey shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other.

“I invited you,” Tony said. “Remember?” 

“Next time I invite you,” Rhodey grinned and Tony blushed violently. 

“So, there will be a next time?” he asked and James cocked his head. But then he just took Tony’s hand and led him to the door. 

“I didn’t wait three years for you only to _dump_ you after one date,” he whispered and shivers ran down Tony’s spine. With his hand on the small of Tony’s back they entered the restaurant.

***

The door hit the wall of Tony’s dorm room when the two stumbled in. Rhodey had his arms wrapped around his waist and pressed him against the wall. The moment they were inside Rhodey closed the distance and kissed Tony. Hard. Hungry. Claiming. His tongue demanded entrance and Tony opened his mouth, touched his tongue with his own, sucked at his lip and groaned in Rhodey’s mouth when he felt his hands on his waist. One of his legs pressed between Tony’s legs and he opened them a bit, felt Rhodey’s knee at his crotch and his dick started to fill inside his pants.

“Oh god,” he moaned when they parted to breathe. 

“Yeah,” Rhodey said, his eyes blown. He licked his lips and looked at Tony questioningly. 

Tony moved his foot and closed the door with a kick. 

“Are you sure?” James asked. Tony cocked his head. 

“You aren’t?” he asked back and Rhodey pursed his lips for a moment. 

“What about the three dates rule?” he wanted to know and Tony snorted. 

“I’ve waited three years,” he said. “That’ll have to do.” 

Rhodey chuckled and his head dropped on Tony’s shoulder. 

“You’re amazing, do you know that?” he said quietly. 

Tony reached around him and pinched his ass. 

“I know,” he grinned. “And now, off with these…” 

“As you wish,” James chuckled and moved back a bit. But before he removed his own clothes, he peeled Tony out of his jacket. It landed on the chair in front of the desk and a moment later his football jacket landed on top of it. 

But then they got distracted with kissing again. Tony hit the wall again but he let his hands slide under Rhodey’s shirt to feel his skin. He moaned when James sucked at his tongue. 

“Oh god,” he breathed a moment later. 

“Off with these,” Rhodey said and shrugged out of his shirt. Tony’s followed only a moment later and Rhodey let his fingers trail over his sides, up and down and Tony shivered some more. 

He leaned down to kiss Tony’s jaw, his neck before he placed his hands on his waist and steered him over to the bed. 

Tony almost stumbled when his knees hit the mattress but Rhodey held him and he sat down. He looked at him, looked him in the eyes and when Tony nodded, he opened the button of his pants and shoved it down, too. Tony shrugged out of his shoes and socks and Rhodey threw it onto the pile of clothes on the desk chair. 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered and looked up at him. Tony’s throat went tight and he reached out. Rhodey took his hand and kissed his knuckles but then he closed the distance again and kissed Tony. He sat down beside Tony, put one hand around him, his other hand ran along Tony’s side, his chest, his leg while Tony’s hands roamed over his arm and his back. Rhodey’s skin was warm and soft and he smelled so good. 

Rhodey placed his hand behind Tony’s neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. His hand still moved over Tony’s naked chest, his thumb flicked over his nipples while Tony’s hand moved over his back, down to his pants and up again. 

Rhodey pulled him closer and Tony straddled his legs. He could feel his hard-on through his pants and Tony moaned in Rhodey’s mouth. 

“Damn,” James groaned. He reached over to palm Tony’s dick through his boxers and Tony gasped. He slid his own hand down and undid the button of Rhodey’s pants, too. 

“Get out of them,” Tony whined. He wanted to touch him, he needed to feel him. 

“Eager, are we?” Rhodey chuckled but he sat up, Tony moved to the side and he removed his pants. He shoved his boxers down, too, and Tony licked his lips hungrily. But Rhodey reached over and palmed his cock through Tony’s briefs.

“Can I…” Tony asked and licked his lips again. Rhodey nodded and Tony leaned over again, nibbled at his nipples, kissed a trail over his stomach down to his dick and finally took it in his hand. He stuck out his tongue to taste him and couldn’t hold back a loud groan. Slowly he licked over the smooth skin. 

“Damn,” he muttered quietly and let his tongue run over the head of Rhodey’s cock, tasted him, felt him and couldn’t stop moaning. He tasted so good, so damn good. 

James’ hand ran over his back down to his ass, into his briefs and squeezed his cheeks. He tugged at it and pulled it down. Tony sucked in the air when his fingers spread his ass. 

“Is this okay?” he asked.

“More than okay,” he breathed before he wrapped his lips around Rhodey’s cock again. He circled his tongue around the head, teased his frenulum and licked the soft skin. He tried to get as much of it in his mouth but Rhodey was well built and it was difficult. 

James’ fingers caressed his crack, dipped in and massaged the tight pucker. He breathed hard beside Tony and when he wrapped one of his hands around his balls and rolled them between his fingers, his breathing sped up. 

“I want you, Tony,” Rhodey whispered and Tony stopped for a moment. He slowly looked over his shoulder. 

“I want you, too,” he said. “Now.” 

Tony dropped onto his side and let his leg fall to the side. Rhodey could see his cock, hard and leaking precum. He ran his fingers along it for a moment before he nodded at the nightstand. 

“Second drawer,” he said and Rhodey opened it. He looked in and then he smiled. 

“Always prepared,” Tony shrugged.

James took out a condom, opened the wrapper and pulled it over his dick before he reached in again to get the bottle of lube.

“Can’t imagine you as a boy scout,” he said and Tony’s grin broadened. But Rhodey came over to him, shoved him onto his back and leaned down to kiss him, hard and hungry. His tongue demanded entrance in Tony’s mouth and his cock rubbed against Tony’s. 

“Please,” Tony whispered, his eyes dilated. “Please, Rhodey.” 

“What do you want,” he whispered and Tony licked his lips.

“You,” he said. “In me. Now!” 

“This is your first time,” Rhodey said and reached for a cushion. He gestured for Tony to move his hips and shoved it under the small of his back before he reached for the bottle of lube, poured some on his finger and moved his hand between his legs. “If you need me to stop, you tell me, right?” 

“Okay,” Tony nodded and Rhodey pressed his finger against his hole. “Relax, baby,” he said and when Tony nodded again he pressed some more. Tony hissed and threw his head back but when Rhodey looked at him concerned he shook his head. 

“Don’t stop,” he said and after a moment, Rhodey continued. He shoved his finger in Tony’s tight channel, always watching him. It hurt a tiny bit but then Tony relaxed some more. “Oh god,” he groaned. 

“Good?” Rhodey asked and Tony nodded. 

“Yes,” he said. James finger fucked him slowly a few times before he lubed up his second finger, pressed again and Tony groaned. He scissored his fingers, prepared him gently but thoroughly but when he brushed his sweet spot, Tony literally yelped. 

“Oh, please!” he breathed. “That! More!” 

“You like that,” Rhodey grinned and Tony nodded eagerly. He moved his fingers again, brushed his sweet spot and Tony groaned obscenely. James reached for his cock with his other hand and started to stroke it in the same rhythm he finger fucked him. When he was sure Tony was relaxed enough he added a third finger and continued preparing him. 

“That’s… that’s enough…” Tony groaned. “I… ahhh… I want… want… you!” 

“Okay,” Rhodey said and removed his fingers. For a moment Tony felt so awfully empty he almost wanted to beg him to put his fingers back but only till he could feel Rhodey’s dick at his entrance. 

Slowly but surely he breached him, shoved in while he held Tony’s waist. 

“Oh… oh…. oh… goooooooaaad!!” Tony whimpered. But when Rhodey looked at him he nodded. And then he bottomed out. James’ balls touched his own, their bodies touched and Tony let out the breath. 

“Relax, baby,” Rhodey said and started to move out again, only to shove back a second later. Tony fisted his hands in the sheets. Sure, he had experimented with his fingers and dildos but nothing could prepare him for the pleasure of having Rhodey in him. 

“Move,” he commanded and James obeyed. He had both his hands on Tony’s hips, held him while he started to fuck him earnestly. Tony wrapped his legs around his ass, crossed the feet and now Rhodey groaned, too. 

“Yeah, baby,” he whispered. “You like that.” 

“Y… y-y… yeeessss,” Tony hissed. He tried to reach up, to touch Rhodey’s skin but the sensation in his ass, in his body, was so overwhelming, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but the pleasure overflowing his body. 

James sped up a bit and Tony groaned louder. He reached up, wrapped his hand around his dick and started to pump it violently. He moaned and breathed and whimpered and Rhodey ran his hand up his sides, tweaked his nipples and filled him so exquisitely. The feeling inside of him was so overwhelming and different to anything he had felt before. He was sure he would burst every moment. And then Rhodey brushed _this_ spot inside of him again. 

“Oh… oooohhh… damn, damn, damn…” he babbled and threw his head back. Rhodey leaned down, kissed his neck while he still moved inside of him. 

“Feels good, baby?” he asked and the only answer Tony managed was a loud groan. 

“That’s it, baby,” Rhodey purred. And when Tony looked at him, he closed the distance and kissed him, long and hard and demanding and it was perfect and Tony was so overwhelmed. And when Rhodey touched his cock, stroked it he exploded. He came so hard, his cum shot over his own body and hit his chin. His toes curled, his hands fisted the sheet and he squeezed his ass together. 

“Damn, Tony,” Rhodey breathed when he went rigid, too. He moved his hips a tiny bit more and then groaned. Tony ran his hand along his back down to his ass and up again. 

He leaned down and kissed him, long and gentle and yet demanding. 

“Damn,” he said again when he pulled out of him. He lay down beside Tony, looked at him and smiled. “Damn.” With a sigh he removed his condom, tied it and threw it in the waste bucket beside the desk. “Damn!”

“Indeed,” Tony sighed and kissed Rhodey’s nose. “That was…” 

“Good?” James suggested and Tony shook his head. “Not good?” 

“Incredible,” he said. “Unbelievable,” and then he added with a grin, “Marvellous.” 

Rhodey chuckled a bit and leaned over to kiss him. His hand lay on Tony’s waist. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Tony asked and James raised a brow. 

“You just did,” he said. “But sure, you can ask me anything, you know that.” 

“Wanna come to an AC/DC concert with me?” 

“I’d love to!” 

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
